1000 slov o první lásce
by Nel-ly Somniatora
Summary: První láska se člověku do srdce zapíše vždy nejvíc ze všech. A otázka pro vás: uhádnete, koho jsem si v příběhu představovala?


**song**:_ Utada Hikaru - First Love_

**1000 slov o První lásce**

Viděl před sebou tu tvář. Stále cítil nesmělý dotyk jemných rtů na svých, příjemnou hrubost hustých vlasů i žár milovaných očí.

Bylo tomu už tak dávno, co se toho všeho vzdal. Zdálo se to vzdálené snad tisíc let. Jakoby to ani nebyl jeho život, jakoby všechny ty vzpomínky patřily jinému člověku, kterého snad kdysi znával, ale už dávno odešel.

Dal by cokoliv, aby mohl vrátit čas, alespoň na kratičký okamžik uvidět tu tvář a pocítit znovu to, co již nikdy nepoznal.

_Once in a while  
You are in my mind  
I think about the days that we had  
And i dream that these would all come back to me  
If only you knew every moment in time  
Nothing goes on in my heart  
Just like your memories  
How I want here to be with you  
Once more_

Bylo to jako sen, ale lepší, mnohem lepší… Nikdy by nevěřil, že se to doopravdy děje, kdyby však nepociťoval tu náruživou horkost úst a jazyka a jeho tělo se nepeklo ve stoupajícím žáru způsobeném nejistými dotyky a polibky.

"Proč to děláš?" zeptal se.

"A proč ty?"

"Já… já nevím," opověděl, a když spatřil bolest a lítost v tak dobře známých očích, okamžitě zalitoval svých slov, "a ptal jsem se první."

"Miluji tě," zněla dvě krátká prostá slova, která v jediné chvíli dokázala rozdmýchat plamen vášně v jeho srdci.

Tu noc neodpověděl. Vrhl se na ústa, která vyslovila to, v co nedoufal, že kdy uslyší a odměnil je polibky, které vypovídaly o jeho citech. Ale neřekl je nahlas, budou mít přeci tolik jiných příležitostí.

_You will always gonna be the one  
And you should know  
How I wish I could have never let you go  
Come into my life again  
Oh, don't say no  
You will always gonna be the one in my life  
So true, I believe i can never find  
Somebody like you  
my first love_

Kéž by tehdy odpověděl. Vyslovil to, o čem věděl, že se v jeho srdci skrývá už dlouhé, předlouhé měsíce. Jenže to nedokázal, nemohl. Snad to byla pýcha, která mu zabránila projevit své city a možná strach. Čeho se tehdy bál? Věděl, že ho neodmítne. Přeci to slyšel… to vyznání lásky, které mu rezonovalo myslí stále dokola a dokola. Mučilo ho, týralo a nedávalo spát, zároveň však jakoby to bylo to jediné, co ho ještě udržovalo na živu.

Tehdy si myslel, že před sebou mají ještě tolik času. Jak naivní byl. Ale copak mohl tušit, co se stane? Jak mohl vědět, že jim nezbývají měsíce snad i roky štěstí a lásky, které před sebou jasně viděl. Jak mohl vědět, že konec nastane tak brzy a najednou?

Nikdy se neměli rozloučit, ani na chvíli.

_Once in awhile  
Your are in my dreams  
I can feel the warmth of your embrace  
And I pray that it will all come back to me  
If only you knew every moment in time  
Nothing goes on in my heart  
Just like your memories  
And how I want here to be with you  
Once more  
yah yah yah_

"Neodcházej."

"Musím."

"Ne!"

"Vrátím se, slibuji."

"Pokud odejdeš, až se vrátíš, já už tu nebudu."

"Ale -"

"Vyber si. Já nebo oni?"

"Nedělej to."

"Řekni!"

"Nenuť mě k tomu. Ty víš, že to nedokážu…"

"Ne. Já vím, jaká je tvá volba. Nemusíš to říkat."

"Nemůžu… já nemůžu… prostě nemůžu. Pochop to."

"Běž."

"Prosím!"

"Chceš jít? Tak běž. Vypadni a už se nevracej. Nestojím o tebe. Nestojím o nikoho. Nech mě být!"

"Miluji tě."

"Vypadni!"

_You will always be inside my heart  
And you should know  
How I wish I could have never let you go  
Come into my life again  
Please don't say no  
Now and forever you are still the one  
In my heart  
So true, I believe I could never find  
Somebody like you  
My first love  
oh oh_

Jak litoval svých slov. Proklínal se, nenáviděl.

Bylo to naposledy, co se viděli. Naposledy. Zmařil svoji šanci stejně, jako to dělal vždy. Jeho srdce znovu a znovu prohrávalo odvěkou válku s jeho myslí a pýchou.

Byl tím, kým byl. Nemohl se změnit, nechtěl se změnit, nemusel… to si nalhával celé měsíce potom, kdy svůj žal a bolest zapíjel litry zlatavé tekutiny. Neustále si opakoval, že to přeci nebyla jeho vina.

On nechtěl odejít, byl k tomu donucen. Nebyl vybrán. Když miluješ, miluješ bez omezení, za každou cenu. Jen kdyby to byla pravda. On sám se tak nechoval, tak jak to mohl očekávat od někoho jiného. Dostal víc, než si kdy zasloužil a stejně to všechno zahodil pro nic.

Tehdy se nakonec rozhodl. Zapomněl na své předsudky, zapudil to, co mu celé roky vtloukali do hlavy. Rozhodl se zahodit svoji pýchu, zášť i strach. Postavit se osudu, který nad ním visel již od narození, a bojovat za lásku. Cit, pro který se nenarodil a nikdy ho neměl poznat.

Vždy přesně věděl, co chce, ale nikdy to nezískal. Protože ačkoliv mohl dostat takřka cokoliv, nikdy to nebylo to, co si přál. Až jednou, jednou se mu dostalo toho, po čem toužil a co si nezasloužil. Neměl právo na lásku… takovou, jakou spolu měli… ale získal ji. Mohl být šťastný, navždy šťastný a svobodný po boku milované osoby a on to všechno zahodil.

Teď chtěl druhou šanci. Nezasloužil si ji, ale vždyť on si nezasloužil ani tu první.

Řekne to. Podívá se do těch známých očí, zpříma, bez pochyb.

Ve chvíli, kdy se rozhodl a vyrazil, bylo už pozdě. Přišel o to, na čem mu nejvíc záleželo a nemohl se ani rozloučit, omluvit, poděkovat. Nemohl nic. Nenáviděl se a věděl, že se bude nenávidět do konce života, protože promarnil příležitost, která ho mohla potkat jen jednou za život a to ještě šťastnou náhodou.

_You will always gonna be the one  
And you should know  
How I wish I could have never let you go  
Come into my life again  
Oh, don't say no  
You will always gonna be the one  
So true, I believe I could never find  
Now and forever_

"Miluji tě, má první lásko. Navždy."


End file.
